What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood
by shetalksalot
Summary: SEQUEL. The unthinkable happened and now Ezra and Aria face more struggles everyday then they could have ever imagined. How could a simple Spring Break trip turned their lives around so much, and in such a short span of time? EZRIA
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**This story is a sequel to my other story **What Happens in Aruba, Stays in Aruba**. While you might be able to slightly follow along in this story, I'd highly recommend reading the one before it, just to get a basis of what's happening, etc. But seriously, do whatever you want! haha**

**Again, thanks so much for all your guys support, I never imagined I'd be doing a sequel to one of my stories! Ahh, it's awesome. And without further a due please enjoy the very first chapter of **What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood**. **

**xoxo Morgan**

**p.s. You'll most likely take note of when this is taking place, but if you're confused at all just let me know and I'll clarify it for you :)**

* * *

><p><span>What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood<span>

**Chapter 1: **Changes

**(Aria's POV)**

I buried my head in my hands, and let out a frustrated groan. It was 3:08 in the morning and all I wanted to do was sleep, all i've wanted to do for the last four months was sleep. My mom said I'd get used to it, guess she was all kinds of wrong.

I pulled out my phone and aimlessly surfed facebook as I tried to will Hayden back to sleep, which was proving to be somewhat successful tonight. As her eyes closed I couldn't help but stare at how perfect she was. Even though the last month of my pregnancy had been hell and her delivery was anything but great, I'd do it all again to have another baby just like her.

She was born on January 2, 2012, weighing 8 pounds, 3 ounces and was 21 inches long. She had a head full of black, brown hair from the moment she came out and her eyes were a gorgeous dark blue, a spitting image of Ezra. I'd been in labor for almost thirty hours when the doctor finally came in and told me it was time to push. You watch shows on child birth and all that fun stuff in school, and honestly, they don't do any justice. I always thought it'd be a few pushes and she'd be out. No, not at all. After nearly 2 hours she finally arrived, making her grand entrance into the world to a room full of family and a lobby full of friends.

We'd talked about what to name her a few times, thrown some names around, scratched some, and in the end decided on Hayden Maxine Fitz. It fit her too perfectly and everyone adored it.

When she was almost four weeks old I went back to school, which I was not too happy about. I never thought in a million years I'd be the girl that was satisfied enough and want to get my GED, not go back to school, but I just wanted to be with her all the time, I didn't want to miss a single beat of her life. My parents wouldn't have it though, and either would Ezra. So four weeks after she was born, much to my dismay, she was already getting accustomed to a babysitter.

To say that every aspect of my life has changed would be an understatement. It doesn't even feel like my life anymore, it just feels like I'm living in Hayden's world, 24/7. That's the thing when you have a kid, it's no longer about you, it's them and only them. It wasn't easy in the beginning to get used to, but now that we've settled into some sort of routine it's manageable. And Ezra, he's done more then I could have ever imagined, and I'll never be able to fully express my gratitude to him. If I need to do homework, he drops what he's doing, if I need a break, he's there, if I don't feel like getting up in the middle of the night, he'll get up. He's an unbelievable dad. Just the way he acts with her, you can tell how much he loves her. His eyes light up when he's with her, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.

There was a soft knock on the frame of the door, Ezra's shadowy figure leaning up against it, "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked quietly, walking over to the ottoman that sat in front of the pink paisley printed rocking chair, and sat down.

I was in love with her nursery, it had almost become to an extent a peaceful oasis for me when I was stressed. Her furniture was a dark chocolate brown, and the walls were painted A deep shade of pink, almost hot pink, but with a tone of pale pink too. All her pink paisley bedding matched her rocking chair, and there was a million stuffed animals and gifts from friends and family. She was a very lucky little girl from day one. That might attribute to the fact that I already can't fit all her clothes into her closet.

I yawned while saying, "You were sleeping." He smiled slightly, a crocked grin, "So were you."

"Mhmm."

He scratched the top of his head, yawning too, "I didn't even hear her." Standing up, I kissed her forehead and quietly placed her back in her crib, praying she wouldn't wake up. She had been extra fussy during the night lately. Probably because she had just started sleeping in the crib and her own room a week or two ago. Before that she had been cradled up in a basinet next to our bed.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned into him, closing my eyes. Silently he took my hand and guided me back into the bedroom. I crawled in before either of us could say a word and was a sleep within minutes.

I could hear the buzz of the alarm clock before I heard his voice telling me we had to get up. It was 5:30, standard wake up time in our household. It's unbelievable when I think that for the past two years I've been getting up at 6:45 for school, and now I've taken away 45 minutes. Thanks to Hayden.

"Aria..." His voice was calm and sweet, "Wakey, Wakey." I buried my head under the pillow, moaning loudly. He laid back down next to me, and stroked my back tenderly, "Come on... up and at 'em." I rolled over, mumbling "How can you be such a morning person?" He laughed at my incoherent sentence, "Wait, english please..." I slapped him playfully on his arm, "Shut up!"

Pointing to the doorway, he said, "I'm gonna go get that angel up? Feed her. I'll grab you in thirty minutes again?" Smiling I nodded and slid back under the covers, again grateful for having such a wonderful boyfriend.

The loud knock on the door woke me and I saw it was 6:30. Thanks for getting me up in a half and hour Ezra. I heard Autumn's voice before I could begin to process it would be her. She was early. Normally Ezra and I tried to leave by 7, 6:45 if we had to drop Hayden off at Autumn's, but most the time she came here.

"Autumn!" Ezra's voice was booming throughout the apartment.

Willing myself to get out of bed I slipped off my t-shirt and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and attempt to look somewhat decent for school. That's the other thing you never think about. You end up being so exhausted from constant baby care, that you could give two shits about what you look like. I was always always always the one to look cute for school, and while I still try to, there's a whole lot more sweat pant days.

I slipped on a floral printed tank top, along with an olive green cardigan and a pair of dark navy jeggings. My hair seemed to be everywhere so I quickly ran my fingers through it and french braided it to the side. Ezra walked in the room and asked me, "Quick coffee stop?" I nodded a million times saying, ''Yes, absolutely."

We said our good-byes, which never got any easier, and left.

Sitting in the car outside school we both sipped our coffee at a new record pace, a sure sign that we both needed that energy more then we thought. An everyday occurance in our now crazy lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is done! They will for sure get longer, but I just couldn't wait to introduce you guys to Hayden and get your take on Ezra and Aria's life. As the story goes on you'll see more changes for sure. Let me know what you think, as always, and REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just Tired

**Insert the array of excuses as to why I haven't updated...YA I know it has been quite awhile... way too long in my book, and I would hope so in yours too. **

**But in all honesty I have actually been really busy, senior year is beginning to kick my ass. But all college apps are finally submitted and now it's just a waiting game. Exciting stuff. **

**So sit back and enjoy this chapter, because at this rate it might be awhile before I update again, haha. But I will try my best for sure! **

**xoxo Morgan **

* * *

><p><span>What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood<span>

**Chapter 2:** Just Tired

**(Aria's POV)**

Sitting in the car outside school we both sipped our coffee at a new record pace, a sure sign that we both needed that energy more then we thought. An everyday occurance in our now crazy lives.

He switched his coffee cup to his other hand, slowly scooting his free hand down my thigh to my knee, creating small circles. We remained silent, enjoying the quietness. Leaning over he brushed my hair behind my ear, gently placing tender kisses down the trail of my neck. "You're so gorgeous." He whispered continuing to kiss me softly.

As much as I didn't want to I pushed him away and sipped at the last drop of my coffee before dramatically throwing it down on the floor, "We have to go." He still lingered over me, looking incredibly handsome, "Mmm..." His lips smacked mine again. I pulled back, playing with his tie, "Really babe." For a second his eyes flashed a sign of hurt, but he quickly dismissed it, playfully mocking, "Really babe."

Fumbling around I grabbed my backpack in the backseat swinging open the door, stepping out.

Even though people at school knew we were dating and everyone knew about Hayden, things were still slightly awkward. I knew they always would be, and it was just something we'd both have to deal with.

"Ezra!" He was five steps ahead of me, already walking in to school. Holding the door open until I got there, he leaned in to give me a quick kiss, collecting the stares of the body of students walking past us, "I'll miss you." I shoved him playfully, walking past him into school.

"Aria Montgomery." Hannah snuck up behind me, smacking my butt. I closed my locker, leaning back against it letting out a heavy sigh. She patted my shoulder, "How ya doing babes?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm tired."

She laughed, "What else is new?"

"Yea, because I'm pretty sure you've been tired for the past four months." Spencer stopped in front of us.

"Thanks for the support guys."

"Honey, honey, we always support you!" Hannah told me.

I smiled, thinking back to all the times they'd helped me survive the last four months of my new life.

_"Oh my god, I do not think I've ever seen such a beautiful child." Hannah cooed. _

_"Yea, considering you always complain about how babies are ugly." _

_"Shut up Em!" _

_She took a big bite out of the bagel sitting in front of her, "She is really so gorgeous Aria." I grabbed a bagel off of the table, walking over to the drawer to get a knife, "Aw thanks guys." _

_Spencer stood beside me, "I can't believe she's actually here." _

_Buttering my bagel I replied, "You're telling me." _

_"You're a mom." _

_"Just please, whatever you do, please don't wear Mom jeans." _

_"Mom jeans?" Ezra walked into the kitchen, quickly pecking me on the lips. _

_"Ewww PDA." Hannah made a fake puking sound in her mouth. Ezra again asked, "Mom jeans?" _

_"Apparently Aria is going to start wearing them now that she's a mom." Spencer informed him. Ezra pointed at Spencer, a spoonful of peanut butter filling his mouth, laughing,"That, that's a... good one."_

"Earth to Aria." Spencer was snapping in front of my face.

"Hmm."

"You need to stop zoning out on us here hun." Hannah told me, shifting her purse from one side to the other.

"A little..." I started but she finished for me, "...tired. I know Aria. We all know."

* * *

><p>He seemed to be handing back our papers in a lazy order, shuffling from one row to the next. When he was finished he pulled out a copy of the book we'd been reading poems out of in class, and announced, "I think we'll all read some more out loud again today and then tomorrow take a shot at writing out own. Anyone want to start? Turn to page 312..."<p>

I got my book out of my bag and flipped to the same page along with everyone else. A new girl raised her hand in the back of the class, trying way to hard to be flirtatious with Ezra as she volunteered to read. Obviously she was the one person in the entire school who didn't have a clue what was going on and hadn't gotten the memo that he was mine. Well except for Mona, but she's a whole other story.

When she was done he asked her to pick someone else to read the next poem. It took me a minute or two to realize she was calling my name. It was only after Spencer gave me a shove that I realized. Rubbing my eyes to bring me back into focus I stated, "Oh, sorry." "Wait, what page?"

A snicker of laughs erupted, Ezra smiling up front, "314, I'll start while you turn to it." He cleared his throat, beginning.

"When I gaze in rapturous admiration  
>At your perfection and beauty<br>And stare in wonder and longing  
>At your swaying, feline grace,<br>Oh, how it is better to remain silent  
>Than attempt in total futility<br>To describe the awe I feel..."

He paused and I was about pick up were he left off, but instead he continued to read on, oblivious to the fact that I was supposed to.

"...About matters that speech is incompetent to express  
>Or strive to convey in vain my wondrous elation,<br>As I immerse myself in your cerulean eyes  
>And with utmost joy, tell you,<br>Just how much I love you."

I closed my eyes as he said those last three words because I and everyone in that classroom knew he wasn't just reading a poem anymore, he was speaking his heart out. It had happened a few time in class already this year, and each time my heart melted and I once again remembered how lucky I was, and how very lucky Hayden was to have him as a dad.

A minute later the bell rang, everyone rushing to get to lunch and out of class. I gathered my things and stood with Hannah to walk out. On the way past his desk he took my hand, stopping me. Hannah turned, gave me a quick nod and walked out along with everybody else.

"I love you."

"Mhmm, I know." I whispered.

His hand protectively wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him, "Hey..." he said, lifting my chin with his two fingers, "You okay?"

I took a deep breath, nodding a little, running my hand through my hair stressfully, "...yaa."

His eyes were deep with concern and sweetness, "You sure?" I scrunched my nose up, a nervous habit I'd picked up on recently, "Just tired." His thumb was rubbing gentle circles around my hip as he kissed my forehead, "Remember, you can always wake me up, right?" I nodded, "It's not just you babe..." he kissed me again softly, lingering there for a minute, .."And it never will be..." He took my face in his hands, pausing again, "..Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously wish an adorable scene like that would actually happen on the show. An Ezria baby would make for quite possibly the cutest scenes? Dontcha think? Anyway remember to REVIEW! You might just inspire me to update sooner... never know. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and again, any questions just let me know! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3: Honey

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I could list the long line of excuses but there simply are none except for the fact that I've been extra busy and actually just lazy. My computer which I normally go on everyday, has sat for days in the past weeks without being used. Yup, taking some time to just chill and do absolutely nothing sometimes is pretty nice. Of course I have school and everything so it isn't just NOTHING. hah. **

**But please let me know what you think of the story. There honestly isn't a set story line right now, it's just their day to day lives and raising Hayden. Adorable, right? Enjoy and remember to review! Again sorry for the wait! Hope it doesn't dissapoint! **

**xoxo Morgan **

* * *

><p><span>What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood<span>

**Chapter 3: **Honey

His eyes were deep with concern and sweetness, "You sure?" I scrunched my nose up, a nervous habit I'd picked up on recently, "Just tired." His thumb was rubbing gentle circles around my hip as he kissed my forehead, "Remember, you can always wake me up, right?" I nodded, "It's not just you babe..." he kissed me again softly, lingering there for a minute, .."And it never will be..." He took my face in his hands, pausing again, "..Ever."

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, "Mhmm."

A soft tap on the door broke us apart, "Ezra, I was just..oh, why hello Aria." Mrs. Davis stood in front of us, glaring between the two of us like always, "I don't have to mention anything to the principle, do I?"

"Honestly Pam, just drop it, okay? What can I possibly do for you?" Ezra looked visably angry with her, and emphisized the last phrase of his sentence rather harshly.

Motioning to the door I said, "I'm gonna go." I paused for a second before walking out, leaving a disgruntled looking Ezra behind.

My phone vibrated and I slowly pulled it out of my bag, slumping against the nearest wall. It was one of my many daily updates from Autumn.

_Already down for her first nap of the day. I can never get over how gorgeous this angel is when she sleeps. All is well in the homefront. Hope your day is wonderful. xx Autumn_

Smiling I slipped my phone back into the side pocket of my bag and walked to the cafeteria for lunch. That's another thing no one ever tells you, when you become a parent, your sense of meal structure totally vanishes. For instance, I'm running on a cup of coffee right now, and have yet to hear my stomach grumble. Whereas a year ago, I'd be shoving down doors and still could not get to lunch fast enough.

Halfway through lunch and mindless conversations among the girls later my phone vibrated yet again.

"Oh Miss popular has another message." Hannah mocked, taking a bite of her pasta salad.

"Hardly." I replied, sticking my tongue out at her immaturely. Spencer glanced over my shoulder, and make a kissy sound, "Guess who guys?" Her tone was casual with a sense of sarcasm hinted within.

_I'm going to the doctors during my lunch next period. There's a shooting pain in my stomach that hasn't gone away. E.F._

_Babe! Tell me how it goes :( xoxo_

_Don't worry gorgeous, I will. E.F._

"Aww Fitzy is sick." Hannah cooed.

I shoved a bite of salad into my mouth, talking while I chewed, "Shut up loser. Way to read over my shoulder." She squeezed my tightly, in a huglike way, "That's just cause I think you two are the cutest thing that's happened to Rosewood in a while." He pointer finger tapped my nose playfully.

"Oh just so cute." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining in my boyfriend was as hot as him."

"No one said I am dummy." I took another bite.

"Where is the love guys?" Toby sat down in between us, smily widely.

* * *

><p>My fingers tapped anxiously on my desk as I tried my best to pay attention to the boring lecture that was being given by my history teacher. It was the last period of the day and I still hadn't heard from Ezra. I'd gone from thinking he had just forgotton to worrying like a mom worries for her kids. Typical of me to transfer everyday occurances into motherhood moments. I texted him for the billioneth time, getting no response in return.<p>

Then my screen lit up with an unknown number. My debate of whether to answer it or not lasted millaseconds. I clicked 'Accept.' Ducking down I answered, whispering.

_Hello. _

_Aria Montgomery? _

_Yes... _

_You're listed as an ICE contact for Ezra Fitz on his phone. _

My stomach churned,_ Oh my god, is everything okay? _

_Miss, there's been an accident. _

I grabbed my bag and without even dismissing myself from the classroom, walked out. My voice was quivering,_ An accident? _... I stopped talking and fell silent.

_Miss?... Aria?.._

_Is he, is he...okay?_

_He's been taking to Rosewood Medical, they'll release more information to you then. _

_Is he okay? _I repeated myself more urgently.

_The hospital miss. _

_Okay, okay.. um I'll be right there. _

I hung up, frantically rushing to the door to leave, only to realize I didn't have a car, Ezra had taken it during his lunch. Pausing for a moment I turned on my heels and ran to my mom's classroom.

Without knocking I burst in to her lesson, causing an entire classroom of my peers to cast stares at me. But I was used to it by now, and frankly I could give two shits at the moment. "I need your car." I breathed endlessly.

"Sweetie... I'm in the middle.." I cut her off, "Your car." I reiterated more sternly, continuing, "Ezra was in an accident, I need to go to..." Her eyes grew wide with concern as she ushered her way to the back of her desk and her purse that was hanging on her chair. A moment later she handed me the keys, asking quietly, "Is he okay?" I bit my lip for a moment, quivering, "I don't, I don't know." She wrapped her arms around me in a gently embrace, and kissed the top of my head, "He'll be fine." I nodded quickly and turned to leave.

"Aria, honey," I stopped, "Text me, okay?" I tried to smile, but it was useless, I couldn't even think of anything else besides him, I just needed to know what happened. And if he was okay.

I ran to the car faster than I had ever ran in my life. Within seconds I was zipping out of Rosewood's parking lot.

The doors to the Emergency Room opened automatically the second I stepped in front of them and I was greeted by a red-haired older lady who obviously wanted nothing to do with her job. Leaning frantically on the counter I got her attention, "Can I help you?" Her monotone voice echoed throughout the lobby.

"My boyfriend... he was, he was brought here.." I could barely complete my sentence as I tried to tell her.

"Name." The tone of her voice didn't change.

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz." She typed away on the keyboard and her eyes grew wide. She stood up and walked around the counter to the front, "Honey, I'll be right back, okay?" Her tone had changed drastically, and all of the sudden I could hear remoarse in her voice. She turned swiftly and walked through the double doors that led to the ER, leaving me standing here confused as anything and scarred as hell as to what she was doing and most importantly what she was going to tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think, as always! And hopefully it won't be as long until the next update, we do have winter break coming up, so... anyways REVIEW! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Boyfriend?

**Ahh, hi everyone! I hope you all didn't forget about this story! Please please enjoy this. If you all want to know why I haven't undated in forever just PM me, I don't really wanna explain all of it right here because I'm sure all you want to do is read this chapter, which is long overdue. It's Spring Break though, so hopefully you'll see another update fairly soon!**

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><span>What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood<span>

**Chapter 4:** You're boyfriend?

_"Ezra, Ezra Fitz." She typed away on the keyboard and her eyes grew wide. She stood up and walked around the counter to the front, "Honey, I'll be right back, okay?" Her tone had changed drastically, and all of the sudden I could hear remoarse in her voice. She turned swiftly and walked through the double doors that led to the ER, leaving me standing here confused as anything and scarred as hell as to what she was doing and most importantly what she was going to tell me._

A few minutes went by, but it felt like the longest time of my life until the older lady came back through the E.R. doors followed by a doctor. "Miss?" She obviously had forgotten my name, not that I cared what the hell she called me right now. I nodded as the doctor stepped forward and the red-haired receptionist took her seat again behind the desk, leaving me standing with him.

"You Ezra Fitz's family member?" He asked me, running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He looked young for a doctor, and I hoped that he knew what he was actually doing. His blue-eyes complemented his hair and he was actually really attractive. I'd instantly lost my train of thought, but I guess he'd taking my silence as a 'yes.'

He turned for the double doors that led into the Emergency Room, saying, "Follow me." The doors shut behind us and a long white hallway lay ahead.

"I'm assuming you're his sister, correct?"

I paused, debating what I should say, "No." He stopped, asking, "Well you're obviously not his mom, so he's your..."

"...Boyfriend." I finished his sentence.

A small 'o' formed on his lips, but he continued walking. We passed the sign leading to the E.R. and I had a million questions running through my head. Thank God he filled the silence and began to answer the many questions I had running through my head.

"First, let me introduce myself, I'm Doctor James DeGrillo. I was first called when Mr. Fitz was brought into the ER a few hours ago. His injuries aren't life threatening but they aren't anything to take lightly either. He had multiple lacerations, a burst appendix, and a few broken ribs. We don't suspect the accident caused the appendix to burst, that was probably the reason he was coming here in the first place. Had he mentioned anything to you? A pain in his stomach, anything out of the ordinary?"

I took a deep breath, processing the information. "Yeah, he told me earlier he had a shooting pain in his stomach." I really wasn't in the mood to answer any of this guys questions, and all I wanted to do was see Ezra.

"Well, Ms..." He paused, not knowing how to address me.

"Montgomery, Aria Montgomery."

"Ms. Montgomery, Ezra just got out of an emergency appendix removal surgery, so he should be waking up soon." We stopped towards the end of the hallway, in front of a door to a room that was shut. "Do you want to call anyone else that should know what is going on before we go in?" I nodded.

"Yea, I should probably call our babysitter."

He shook his head, chuckling slightly, "Oh, yea tell the family you can't babysit today, you're boyfriend is much more important."

"Oh no, I'm not a babysitter..." My puzzled face must have confused him a little.

He rubbed his hand on his chin, "I'm not really following you then..."

"I need to call OUR babysitter." I put an emphasize on 'our', hoping he would get what I meant because I really was not in the mood to explain anything.

"You and Mr. Fitz have a babysitter?" He looked like a dumb shit right now asking me this question.

I was frustrated and quickly said, "No, no, Our babysitter, who is watching our daughter during the day until I'm done school."

I could see the judgement quickly scroll across his face while I dialed Autumn's number. I explained to her what I knew and she was more then willing to stay with Hayden until my mom or I could get there to relieve her. I hung up and then sent a quick message to my mom again explaining what I knew while promising to update her when I knew more and had actually seen him.

Doctor DeGrillo scratched the back of his neck looking a little uncomfortable, before saying, "So how old is she?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please don't act like you're actually interested. All I want to do is see my boyfriend so I knew he's alright."

He shook his head, "Oh no, I'm just curious. Really."

My eyes got wide, "I'm sure you are. There's also probably a million judge mental things running through your pretty head right now, isn't there?"

His shocked expression said all I needed to know. "Mhmm, thats what I thought." I pushed by him to the door leading to Ezra's room, "This is his room right." WHen he didn't reply I opened the door slowly, kind of afraid of what was awaiting me on the other side. I was never and have never been someone that does good in these kind of situations. I pretend like I'm not scarred when I'm actually scarred shitless and just can't admit it.

Two beds sat in the room, each with a curtain wrapped around them. I could see through the first slot in the curtain a middle aged women sitting with a girl around my age. A man that looked to be my dad's age laid in the bed, talking quietly with them. They noticed my entrance and gave me an acknowledging nod. I know I should have been a little quicker walking to his bed but seeing him laying there hooked up to IV's and all those wires made my heart stop a little and froze me in my tracks.

His dreary eyes noticed me, and a small smile shown across his pain stricken face. "Baby..." His voice was soft and I tried to wipe away the tears that were quickly forming in my eyes. I gently sat down on the edge of his bed and kept trying to pull myself together before fully looking him in the eyes. His hand found mine and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. God, what an awful girlfriend I was. My boyfriend was in the hospital and just got out of surgery and here he was comforting me.

"Hey.. don't cry. I'm alright, Im alright." His voice was quiet but reassuring. I tried to say something but I couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I love you." I whispered, voice quivering.

He closed his eyes, before reopening them, "I love you so much more."

My eyes welled with tears, "I thought... I didn't... they called me...and.. and.." He squeezed my hand again, "I'm alright Aria, it's all going to be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! xoxox<strong>


End file.
